minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Villager
|spawn = In NPC Villages |Damage = None |drop = None |fa = Beta 1.9 |idb = 120 |ids = Villager }} Villagers, also known as testificates, are passive NPCs (Non-Player Characters) that spawn and move around in Villages. They have different roles, such as priests, butchers, blacksmiths, farmers and librarians and spawn in their respective buildings. They possess large, bald heads, green eyes, uni-brows, and long, protruding noses. Behavior Villagers are considered as one of the most intelligent of all peaceful mobs, however, there are some factors that they are unaware of or pay no attention to. Villagers realize the day-night cycle as well. Villagers are not fond of water, and unlike the other peaceful mobs, will immediately attempt to find an escape route. Villagers will attempt to avoid all undead mobs, however, they do not attempt to escape any attackers. Unlike other mobs, villagers do not notice when they are set on fire, making any source of fire extremely dangerous to a village's population. Villagers will not run when they are on fire as well, showing no attempt to put the fire out. Villagers only spawn in villages, which can be located only in the flattest (or close to flat) biomes- desert biomes, savannas, and plains. When a villager notices a zombie, they immediately begin to run away from them. Villagers are fast enough to escape a zombie, however, this will not always protect them. When it becomes nighttime, all villagers move in-doors to safety. However, there is a flaw in this behavior, whenever it is raining outside, villagers still realize it as day. Zombies, however, will not die because it is raining, and the sun is not out. This can cause some villagers to die. A common sight in a village would be villagers facing each other, assuming the human-like characteristic of "talking". Villagers are also known to stare at paintings and other objects and appear to be thinking. When a player attacks a villager they have steam coming from their heads, most-likely indicating anger or frustration. As of 1.6, villagers produce noises (sounding similar to a "hmmm", a grunt, or a humming sound). They make noises on several occasions, when breeding is activated, when struck by a player, or when you trade with one. Trading Villagers are able to be traded with in the game for various items depending on their "profession" or type of villager. The currency that they handle are emeralds. Some villagers will trade for emeralds, while others will take emeralds and give items. Farmer type villagers known for their brown clothing are known to trade items related to farming, such as Wheat, Carrots, Potatoes, and seeds of Melons for emeralds or vice versa. The butcher type known for the white apron will trade for meat such as Pork, Beef, and Chicken. It is far more common for the trade to require the raw version of the meat. Priests which can be recognized by their full purple clothing trade for ender pearls and eyes of the ender, and also allow the player to buy enchanted items, by trade an unchanted version of the item, in addition to a few emeralds as the cost of enchanting the item. The smith type of villager trades for armor and tools and weapons. Lastly, The Librarian villager is know for his all white clothing and "smart" look, one of these villagers was seen in "Captainsparklez's" "Take Back the Night" Music video, being one of the main characters. Villagers all start with one trade agreement. Once the player does this trade and then closes the trading interface, the villager will have a "thinking" type animation and come up with another trade. This does two things, first it allows more trading options, up to a maximum of 5 per villager, and second, it resets the trade. Each trade will be able to be used 3-5 times until it must be reset again. The villager will only reset if the final or "newest" trade is completed at least one time. Once all five are unlocked, continuing the last trade will continue to reset the trades, and also has a small chance of replacing an existing trade with a new one. Trading is one of the fastest ways to get emeralds legitimately in survival mode without the use of cheats, as farming animals and crops are far faster than digging for emeralds. This allows players to constantly trade and renew trades that yield emeralds to the player. This is also known sometimes as "farming emeralds" or "emerald bartering." As of Minecraft 1.8 snapshot, the villigers trading got a complete overhaul. Villigers could now have several trades when they are spawned giving the player more flexibliity when trading. Popularity A player's popularity can be gained or decreased in many methods, and one example is if the player has a popularity below -15, iron golems will become hostile towards the player forever. Popularity can be gained by trading, breeding, etc., but can be decreased by attacking Villagers and/or Iron Golems. A players popularity can be high in one village, yet, low in another. Zombie Villager |spawn = In a light level of 7 or less or when a villager gets infected in Normal difficulty or higher |Damage = Easy Normal Hard |drop = Common 0-2 Rotten Flesh Uncommon Iron Ingot, Iron Helmet, Iron Shovel, Iron Sword, Carrot, Potato }} Zombie Villagers are aggressive mobs that appeared in Minecraft's Pretty Scary Update (Version 1.4). They make up 5% of zombies that spawn in the Overworld. They will also appear after a Villager is killed by a Zombie during a village siege, 50% on Normal and 100% on Hard. If a Baby Villager is killed during a siege, it will also become a Baby Zombie villager. Baby Zombie Villagers are faster than their grown-up counterparts and will not age. Zombie Villagers can be returned to normal Villagers if weakened using a Splash Potion of Weakness, and then fed a Golden Apple. They will appear to shudder while being cured. It is best to place Zombie Villagers in a sort of "prison cell" structure with a bed and iron bars while curing it. This is because the iron bars and bed make the villager cure faster. Zombie Villagers take approximately 180 seconds to cure under normal circumstances. A zombie villager has all the behaverals and characteristics of regular zombies, such as being able to wear armor. Iron Golems will still attack them, unless they are cured. Trivia *As of 13w22a/1.6.1, Villagers will now make sounds. **In addition, a splash on the title screen can say "HURNERJSGER?", which is what villagers will sound like when idle. *Although Villager NPCs are currently as simple as other passive mobs, they appear to have very basic intelligent coding already implemented. Before, if the player opens the door to their home and leave it open, they will likely soon move out the doorway. However, once outside, they may wander out into the wilderness. As of 1.2 update, they now automatically go inside at night. *In Beta 1.9 Pre-release's files, there is a texture for average Villagers, which wear brown robes. However, this spot seems to be filled by the Farmer type instead, with no Villager types spawning at all. *Different colors indicate different types of Villagers. Brown indicates a farmer, purple indicates a priest, white indicates a librarian, a villager with a black apron is a blacksmith and a villager with a white apron is a butcher. A villager with green robes was going to be a regular villager, but it is now replaced with a villager with brown robes (a farmer). *The textures for the Librarian Villager, Priest Villager, the unused Villager in green robes and Witches have a "hood" next to their head, where a mob's hat texture would be, but it does not appear in the game. *When you stare at a villager, and the villager sees you, it will nod. *As of 1.2, villagers are actively pursued and killed by zombies. *Since 1.2, villagers can now have children, which are smaller versions of the adults. *Children run faster than normal Villagers, and have the same hit-box as an adult Villager, even though their texture is smaller. *Occasionally, children don't go inside houses at night. *Only a child can take a rose from an Iron Golem. *When there are 15 or more villagers an Iron Golem has a chance to spawn. *Since the 12w21a snapshot, it is possible to trade with villagers by right clicking them. This way, it is possible to get normally uncraftable items like Bottle o' Enchanting and Chain Armor, as well as rare items like diamonds. *In the 2012 Halloween update, Zombies infect Villagers and turn them into Zombie Villagers. *All Villagers go inside their homes at night, and sometimes randomly open and close the door. *As of a recent update, Villagers will have babies if you right-click them with a villager spawn egg. *If a Villager is killed by a zombie and is turned into one, regardless of its role in life (e.g., librarian, blacksmith), it will be wearing the clothing of regular zombies. *In snapshot 14w02b villagers can have more professions (e.g. blacksmiths can be Tool Smiths, Weapon Smiths and Armorers). *In snapshot 14w04a Farmer villagers can destroy full grown plants, and replant them. *On April 1st, 2014, Mojang announced that the Villagers had taken over minecraft and caused everyone's skin to look like a villager, as an April Fools joke. Players were unable to change their skins during that time. * When you put a ladder behind a door, The villager will try to exit out the door but instead, he goes up the ladder and when they reach the top, they spin in circles Notes * They are also known as Squidwards because of their long noses. Squidward Tentacles is a character from the television show "SpongeBob SquarePants". * They have also been nicknamed Ki-Adi-Mundi in rare cases because of their small resemblance to the Star Wars character. Bugs *When they see a hole, they randomly start spinning around in circles, likely surrounding the hole. Gallery 200px-ChildrenTag.png|A group of villager children playing a game of tag. 200px-VillagerInLove.png|Two villagers in love. 120px-ChildrenPriestLibrarian.png|A Priest villager child and a Librarian villager child. 120px-2012-02-17_20.01.55.png|A villager "Breeder" 120px-ChildrenVillagers.png|A group of villager children socializing together. VillagerCutOut.png|Villager 2013-07-02_22.30.56.png|A group of zombies trying to convert a villager to a zombie villager. ZVWD2.png|A Zombie Villager holding a block of dirt. 2013-11-20_15.32.29.png 125px-Blacksmith.png|a blacksmith Unknown-23.jpeg Unknown-22.jpeg 2013-11-25_16.41.09.png 2013-11-25_08.01.28.png|Villagers in a Witch Hut modified by the player. Two villagers breeding in a stormy village.jpg 2013-03-08_14.55.17.png|Baby Villager 2014-01-18_16.43.25.png|an iron golem in a village zombie villagers on a house.jpg|Zombie villagers on a house (with a baby one on armor)|link=http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Villager zomcreepers.jpg|A baby zombie villager near the lava|link=http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Villager Screen shot 2013-08-16 at 6.03.33 PM.png|A zombie villager in a large crater. 2013-12-27_13.53.26.png|A small room crammed with Villagers. villager.gif|Villager Stats Category:Mobs Category:Passive mobs Category:Humanoids Category:Passive Mobs